Rodeo Drive
by Cullen Cousin
Summary: Her cross-country road trip leads to meeting "the one" at a Rodeo, but will they ever meet again? So put on your chaps and saddle up your horses and join the adventure! C/B, AH A Fagetastic Four story written for Aunt Bell.
1. Chapter 1 On the Road

_**FAGEtastic Four**_

**Title: Rodeo Drive**

**Written for: Aunt Bell**

**Written By: Cullen Cousin**

**Rating: T  
**

**Summary/Prompt used: ****Her cross-country roadtrip leads to meeting "the one" at a Rodeo, but will they ever meet again?**** C/B, AH**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: ****Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.  
**

** www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Fagetastic_Four/98339/**

**Disclaimer: As usual, all Twilight characters before to SM...But the story belongs to me!  
**

* * *

**Rodeo Drive**

** Chapter One - On the Road  
**

_**On the road again  
Goin' places that I've never been  
Seein' things that I may never see again  
And I can't wait to get on the road again**_

_**On the road again**_  
_**Like a band of gypsies we go down the highway**_  
_**We're the best of friends**_  
_**Insisting that the world keep turning our way and our way**_

_**Is on the road again**_  
_**I just can't wait to get on the road again**_  
_**The life I love is making music with my friends**_  
_**And I can't wait to get on the road again**_

_**-On The Road Again by Willie Nelson  
**_

Bella had just put her last box in the back of her new truck, a graduation present from her dad, mom and stepfather. The truck was a beauty, a Chevy Silverado Texas Edition, cherry red and fully loaded. Even though she missed her old truck, she couldn't have been more happier with the new one. Her parents got it for her for earning a full four-year scholarship to the University of Texas to study journalism.

Her longtime friend Alice Brandon was going to go to UT also to study business management. , so the girls had come up with a plan. After a lot of talking, persuading and not to mention begging, they finally got the parents to agree to it... a cross-country road trip! Their plan was for Bella to drive to Wyoming and stay for a couple of weeks visiting with her and the family before heading south to Texas.

Even though Bella was more like her father, every once in a while she would get a wild notion like her free-spirited mother and want to do something crazy. And as far as Charlie was concerned, this was most definitely a crazy idea. But what could he do, she was legally an adult and he couldn't stop her. Try as he might, he just could not talk her out of it. She kept telling him that it was a right of passage, for people her age to take a trip after they graduate from their senior year of high school. At least she was not going alone at least for part of it, but he would have preferred her to forget this hair-brained scheme.

Bella was her father's child when it came to being single-minded When her mind was made up, there was no changing it. If there was one trait that Charlie wished she would never have inherited from him that would be his stubbornness.

"You know Bells, it's not to late for you to change your mind about this," Charlie stated as he finished tying down the tarp in the bed of the truck.

"Dad..." came Bella's exasperated reply. "We have been through this already. I will be safe. The truck is new and running good, I won't drive at night and I promise that I will call you when I stop for the night and and when I get back on the road in the morning."

"Sorry baby, I just worries me, the thought of a young girl driving alone on a 2500 mile road trip half way across the country," He moves over to her and pulls her into a hug.

"I know, Dad," She sighs, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I know you are worried about this, but I will be fine."

As he releases his daughter, he reaches into his pants pocket to pull out two cylinders and hands them to her.

"Pepper spray?" Bella asks as she examines the law enforcement label on it. "I don't know..."

"Please Bella, for your old man's peace of mind," he asks.

"Okay Dad, if it makes you feel better," she relents and puts them in her coat pocket.

"Thanks, kiddo." Charlie pulls her into another hug and kisses the top of her head.

"I really should be getting on the road", Bella says as she opens the driver's door.

Charlie could feel tears welling up in his eyes as pulled his only daughter into a final hug. He could tell this was not easy on her either. "Just promise me you will be safe," he whispered softly.

"I promise dad." She hugged him once more before she allowed him to help her up into the cab.

With a final reminder to be safe and lots of tears and waves, Bella was off on the adventure of a lifetime.

There being really no need to rush, Bella took her time driving east to Wyoming; stopping several times along the way to see the sights. The 1300 miles it took to get there didn't seem to take all that long, especially when you are enjoying yourself. She had to admit though, that she was a bit relieved to see the turn off to the ranch.

Just outside of Laramie, sits the 8000 acre Saddle Ridge Ranch. A working cattle ranch owned by Alice's parents that offers city slickers the chance to play cowboy. Bella first started coming here with her mom when she was nine. As she got older, she would spend part of her summer vacation with her father then spend the rest of it here on the ranch with Alice. Through the years, they became real close friends, so close, that Alice's parents considered her a daughter and would send for her to come during her spring breaks here, too.

Driving down that long dusty cattle trail that passes for a road, the ranch house seemed to take forever to come into view. Finally, right at noontime, she reach the house. Alice could be seen bouncing up and down on the porch, in anticipation of her arrival. Bella hardly had a chance to shut down the engine and pull the keys out of the ignition, before being pulled out of the cab of the truck by her best friend.

"Oh, Bella! You made it!" squealed Alice.

Bella could do nothing but laugh at her friends exuberance. Hugging her friend back, "Did you think I wasn't going to make it?"

"I knew you would, I just hated waiting for you to get here," Alice answered, leading her into the house. "Mom! Bella's here!"

Her mom came out of the kitchen wiping her hands on a towel tucked in her apron. "Bella, it so good to see you. Did you have a good drive, dear?" Giving her a hug.

"It was fun and I just took my time. I have to admit though, it was a relief when I finally saw the house!" she laughed.

"Well, you made it just in time for lunch, just have a seat. Alice, call the boys in to eat," She instructed her daughter.

Alice just pulled out her cell phone and called her dad to let them know.

"So," Bella said looking at Alice, "When do I get to meet this guy you keep going on about, uh...what's his name again... Jason...Jackson..."

"It's Jasper," she answered with a roll of the eyes.

"Alright, where is this 'Jasper' you keep telling me about?" Bella asked taking a sip of her iced tea. He was all she ever talked about lately.

"Out with Dad working on the fence line. They should be here in a few minutes, they were just heading back when I called. Oh Bella! I can't wait for you to meet him, your gonna love him! He is so..." She suddenly jumps up, "He's here!"

Two men made their way into the house. The young man hardly had a chance to walk in the room before Alice was jumping into his arms. "Hey there, darlin'." he said with a drawl and a kiss to the forehead.

"I want you to meet someone," she told him as she took his hand and led him to where Bella sat. "Bella Swan, this is Jasper Whitlock... ranch hand and boyfriend extraordinaire."

Bella stuck her hand out to greet him, "Ah, the infamous Jasper. I've heard a lot about you."

"Bella..." Jasper, being the southern gentleman that he is, take her hand and kisses it. "I hope ya didn't believe everythin' ya heard," he laughs, releasing her hand. "Besides, I feel like I already know you. Ally-cat here, talks about you all the time."

"I do not!" Alice replies indignantly.

"Do, too!" They both respond in unison.

They made their way to the table as they talked, Alice's dad came in and gave Bella a warm hug and kiss. As far as he was concerned, she was another daughter to him.

While they ate, Jasper regaled the girls with his day's adventures. Bella loved listening to Jasper talk. There were three accents that always make her insides turn to mush; a slow southern drawl like Jasper and a British or Australian accent. There was just something about the last two that really drew her attention.

After lunch, Alice tried to get Bella and Jasper to go out for a trail ride, but Jasper and Bella had shot it down.

"Sorry sweetheart, your Dad and I still have to work on the fence line," Jasper said, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Besides, Alice," Bella added. "I 'm a bit tired and still need to unpack the truck. I don't want to drive around for the next couple of week with everything in the bed of the truck."

Turing towards Bella, "I'll tell you what Darlin', if you two hold off the unloadin', I'll help y'all after I finish my work. Okay?" Jasper offered.

"Thank you, Jazzy!" Alice squealed.

Bella just shook her head, "You really don't have to that Jasper, I don't want to trouble you with that. I can do it myself."

"Hogwash, it'll be no trouble at all. My momma raised be better than that, she would kill me, if I let you unload that truck."

"Okay, Okay...you win. I don't think I could live with your death on my conscious." Bella answers dryly.

"That's the spirit!" Jasper laughs while kissing Alice one last time before heading out the door with her dad.

After the men went back to work, Alice's mom finally convinced her to let Bella rest for the day. And the only way she could accomplish that was to sent her to the store.

Later that evening, Jasper kept his word to unload Bella's truck. After a wonderful home-cooked meal, the youngsters retired to the porch to get further acquainted.

In talking to Jasper, she found out that he was originally from Houston, Texas and he is here in Wyoming to train as a bull rider at the Volturi Brothers Ranch. They are one of the top ranches that proved the livestock for rodeos around the US and in training up and coming riders. On their ranch, you can learn to ride bulls, bare back and saddle broncs, as well as steer wrestling, team and calf roping. Students come from all over the world to learn to ride by the best.

The night finally seemed to catch up on her and Bella quietly excused herself from the two lovebirds on the porch swing. Finishing her nightly rituals, she curled up in the large bed she always slept in when she visited. Looking out the window as she watched the stars shine from above she had the feeling that this was going to be one great summer.

* * *

A/N: I do apologize for any errors, they are my own and not my Beta's. I have a habit of changing things after I get it back from her! Thought I would do something a bit different this go around and make it a multi chapter story. I'm thinking around 3 or 4, just have to see how it works out. Don't forget to click that little button below and leave a bit of love! CC


	2. Chapter 2 Rodeo Time

**A/N: Here you go ladies, our cowboy finally makes his appearance!**

**Disclaimer: Characters still own by SM...The bulls are mine! Although I still wish Carlisle and Jasper were mine!**

**Chapter Two – Rodeo Time**

_**Well it's bulls and blood  
It's dust and mud  
It's the roar of a Sunday crowd  
It's the white in his knuckles  
The gold in the buckle  
He'll win the next go 'round  
It's boots and chaps  
It's cowboy hats  
It's spurs and latigo  
It's the ropes and the reins  
And the joy and the pain  
And they call the thing rodeo **_

_**- Rodeo by Garth Brooks**_

_**Time passes...two weeks later**_

"Come on Bella or were going to be late!" Alice called out to Bella.

"Alice... Just chill," Bella answered. "We have plenty of time. It's only two and the rodeo doesn't start until six."

"I know that!" she exclaimed. "I just want to make sure I get a good seat. After all, this will be the first time I get to see him ride!"

Okay, okay, just calm down. Geesh!" This was all Bella had heard about all week; Jasper's first local bull ride.

Between working on the ranch and now that he was being entered into competitions thanks to Volturi sponsorships. His first two rides were out of state and he did very well at them coming in second place both times. So, he really has had time to socialize much, with all of the practice he needed to do if he wanted to get to first place.

The girls didn't make it to his first ride on Friday. They were busy helping with one of the trail rides the ranch offers and couldn't get back in time. At least, he made it to the finals tonight, that was the main thing and the girls would most definitely be there to see him ride!

Bella finally gave up arguing with her and they left early to go to the rodeo arena. She was surprised with all of the pre-rodeo activities. There was a parade and a mutton riding competition for the kids. Now that was fun to watch, the five-year-olds ride very wooly sheep and trying to hang on for dear life.

As the time drew near for the bull riding event, Alice started to really fidget in her seat. Bella had to put a restraining hand on to try and calm her down. She was starting to freak out the bulls in the loading chute that they were sitting next to. It didn't take long for the stands to fill up. And the seats they had were great, right up next to the arena fence which gave them a very good view of the bull and riders.

They had a bit to wait for Jasper's ride, since he was in fourth place out of seven riders that had made it to the finals.

Of the first three that rode, only one managed to stay on; a fellow Team Volturi member, Alec Volturi, son of one of the brothers.

The overhead speaker comes to life. "_The next rider up is Jasper Whitock, currently in fourth place. The bull he is riding today is Tornado and he lives up to that name." _The crowd roars.

Poor Alice, she became a nervous wreck watching him nod at the boys to open the chute and him being tossed around like a rag doll on the back of that bull. But she didn't need to worry. The buzzer sounded and he managed to jump off Tornado and run with a leap onto the fence right in front of the girls. His ride was good enough to put him into the lead.

Where the girls were sitting, they could watch the riders mount the bulls in the chutes. There was just something about the rider who was now getting ready to ride. The rider just happened to look up at Bella and their eyes seemed to lock on to each other. Unfortunately the moment was gone in an instant, when Jasper came up behind them and placed his arms around their shoulders, distracting Bella.

Before she could look back at him, the announcer introduced him.

"_The next rider up currently in third place is Carlisle Cullen. The bull he is riding tonight is Hell's Fire, and boys let me tell you that the name fits with this one!"_

Bella turned her attention back onto the rider just as he broke of the chute. She thought Jasper's bull was a tough ride until this one, he was something else altogether.

Hell's Fire was not the biggest bull that Carlisle had rode so far in his short career, but it was most definitely one of the wildest rides he had yet. This bull was a spinner, first one way than the other.

It was all he could do to hang on for the full 8 seconds that seemed like an eternity. And even then, right after the buzzer had sounded, that ol' bull managed to give one hellacious buck, sending him into the air and onto the the ground. After landing not so graciously, he scrambled to his feet before Hell's Fire could trample or gore him. Running quickly, he jumped up onto the nearest fence he could reach. He couldn't move...he was frozen in place as his eyes just seemed to lock on the pair of chocolate eyes right in front of him.

Bella jumped a bit when a face was suddenly thrust into her view. What happened next, she couldn't explain, she just couldn't help but star back into those beautiful eyes. Something drew her to them like a moth to a flame. It was only when Jasper made a grab for Carlisle to keep the bull from poking him in the ass, that their gaze was broken. But before she could even say a word to him, both boys were gone. All Bella could do was to think about those eyes.

After that, she pretty much lost interest in the rodeo. Two more riders tried to master those long eight seconds. One stayed on, but didn't score enough to be in the top three. The other just fell off right at the chute. She was too busy thinking about that last rider and those piercing blue eyes of his to even watch the last to ride.

The rodeo was coming to an end and the last event was finished. Soon the arena announcer started giving the final results of all the events and the awards were being handed out.

_\_

"_... And the final awards for the night is for the bull riding event. In third place with a score of 172 is Alec Volturi. Second place, scoring 178.5 is Jasper Whitlock..."_

Alice started jumping up and down, clapping and screaming from him as he accepted his belt buckle and check. Bella could help but laugh at her friends exuberance over her boyfriend's win. Her attention didn't stay that long on Jasper, she was more excited about he cowboy who wasn't awarded his prize yet.

"_Tonight's first place bull rider with a total score of 180 goes to... Carlisle Cullen!" _

The arena breaks into deafening cheers as Carlisle steps up to the judges to get his trophy buckle and check. He turns back around waving his hat around and scanned the crowd, looking for the brown eyes that has him mesmerized. As soon as he spots her, he can see that she is cheering for him. But before he could go over and talk to her, Alec asks him if he is ready to go. He wished he had taken Jasper's offer for a ride today, that way he could have a chance to meet her properly.

"Before y'all go," Jasper called out getting their attention, "I just wanted to invite y'all over to Saddle Ridge Ranch for a barbeque tomorrow."

"Thanks for the invite Whitlock, but I can't make it," Alec replied, "maybe next time."

"How about you Carlisle, can you make it?" Jasper asked.

"I'd like to, if I can get a ride." This hadn't been the only time he wished he had a vehicle. Unfortunately, his car had died not soon after he got here and he didn't have the funds yet to replace it.

"Great! I'll pick you up tomorrow., it's no problem." With that, Jasper headed out to meet the girls and head back to the ranch.

All the way out to the truck, Alice talked non-stop about how well Jasper did. She praised him enough that he did blush a little. The little pixie didn't notice how quiet her friend had become, though Jasper did.

"Bella, did you have a good time at the rodeo tonight?" Jasper placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked like she was having fun earlier, he thought. Now, he just couldn't tell from the look on her face.

She gave him a small smile, "Yes I did, it was... fun. I was worried watching you ride that horned behemoth."

He just grinned back at her, "Don't worry Darlin', I do what I can to keep myself safe out there." He didn't know if she herd his response or not, he could see that she was a million miles away in her thoughts. Jasper decided not to push it.

Yes, Bella was absorbed in her thoughts... Thoughts of those blue eyes and the blond hair that she notice when he took his hat off as he searched for her in the stands, at least that's what her heart had led her to believe. Did she believe in love at first sight? How could she even believe in that when she hadn't even had a chance to talk to him. She was wondering though, if she would ever see him again.

A/N: As long as I have lived here in TX, I still haven't had the privilege to go to a rodeo but I have seen a few on TV. So if I didn't get some things right, I do ask for your forgiveness. Just do me a big favor by pushing that button down there and leave me some love!

CC


	3. Chapter 3 Getting to Know You

**Chapter 3 – Getting to Know You **

_**I want to be a cowboy's sweetheart  
I want to learn to rope and ride  
I want to ride o'er the plains and the deserts  
Out west of the great divide  
I want to hear the coyotes howlin'  
While the sun sets in the West  
I want to be a cowboy's sweetheart  
The the life I love the best**_

**_-Cowboy's Sweetheart by Patsy Montana_**

_**The next day... **_

The drive back tot he ranch after picking up Carlisle was quiet one. Jasper could tell that his friend had something on his mind.

"Carlisle? Is everythin' all right? Ya sure have been mighty quiet all mornin'," he asked.

"Sorry Jasper, I was just thinking about yesterday... at the arena."

"You did great, you took first place," Jasper stated. "You rode an awesome bull."

"I know," he sighs.

"So what is it about yesterday that has you..." Jasper starts to ask but stops and then it dawns on him. Bella too, was awful quiet last night. When he tried to ask her, she would just brush him off. He was beginning to wonder if all their heavy thinking was connected somehow. Right before he had pulled Carlisle over the fence, I could tell that he had taken a shine to her.

The only way he could figure it out if his theory was valid, he would have to ask in a subtle way.

"Hey man," Jasper glances over at him.

"Yeah?" He turned his head to look at him.

"Did you see that brunette sitting by Alice in the stands last night? She was cute lil' thin', wasn't she?"

Quickly Carlisle looked way, blushing, "I... uh..." he swallowed, "I saw her."

"She was a looker, I can say that for her. And if I didn' have Alice..." Jasper trails off.

He must have hit a nerve or something. He noticed that Carlisle whipped his head back around, his voice had a hard edge to it. "If you didn't have Alice you would what?" he dared him to finish that sentence. His friend's eyes were flashing darkly at him.

Although he was hoping to get some kind of reaction from him, but he did not expect that kind of look. Jasper thought for a moment that Carlisle was going to hut him or something. He tried to back peddle a bit "Uh... Nothing. I would absolutely do nothing! Ya know Alice is my everythin'." He hoped that he sound sincere enough to mollify him.

Jasper pulled up to ranch gate and stopped for a moment, putting the truck in park. He turned towards Carlisle, "I didn't mean to step on your toes or anythin'," He pauses for a moment. "Do ya know her?"

"It's okay, "Carlisle looks away, pinching the bridge of his nose. His eyes had lost the harsh look from moments ago when her turned back to face Jasper. "Look man, I'm sorry for snapping at you like that, I had no right to do that." Looks down at this hands, " And to answer your question, no. I don't know who she is, but I do wish I had gotten a chance to meet and get to know her, though." He wistfully answers.

Smiling to himself, Jasper thows the truck back in gear and makes his way to the house where the barbeque was being held in the back yard. With his suspicions confirmed, Jasper knew Carlisle would be surprised to see the girl of his dreams at the party and that Bella would most likely feel the same.

If there was one thing the Brandon's knew how to do, it was how to throw a barbeque. Being from Texas or at least Mr. Brandon was, they had the usual Texas fare. They got your basic brisket, chicken and sausage (hot links). Potato and macaroni salad, along with coleslaw, roasted ears of corn, baked beans and corn bread. If that doesn't fill you up, try the desert table filled with chocolate cake, pies of all kinds especially pecan, fresh peach cobbler, banana pudding and homemade ice cream, just to name a few. And to wash all this down gallons of sweet tea and cases of beer. They would do any Texas barbeque joint proud and Jasper could testify to that!

Bella had just come out of the house carrying some pies to the table, when she saw Jasper pull up in his truck. "Alice," she hollered, "Your lover-boy is here!"

The little pixie dashed out of the house almost knocking the pies out of Bella's hands. With a bit of a sigh, Bella made her way to the table holding the deserts, placing the pies down carefully. She couldn't fault her for her excitement towards seeing Jasper. If he had her own cowboy, she thought, she would feel the same way. But alas, all she had were memories of some ice-blue eyes looking at her from underneath a safety helmet in the shape of a cowboy hat.

Turning back around, she noticed Alice and Jasper talking to a tall, blond man. Making her way back to the kitchen, Alice waved her over to where they were standing. "Hey Jasper," Bella said giving Jasper a hug.

"Darlin', I want you to meet a friend of mine... Carlisle Cullen." Jasper motioned to the man next to him. "And this is Isabella Swan." With that, Jasper pulled Alice to him and stepped back to watch.

You could see the recognition in their faces as their hands met. Being the gentleman that Carlisle is, he brought her hand up to his lips placing a kiss on it. "Ms. Swan. It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

When he did that, it was all she could do to keep from passing out. "Same here, Mr. Cullen." Like the night before, his eyes held her captive.

"Please call me Carlisle... Mr. Cullen was my father." He genuinely smiled at her.

"It's Isabella, ...my friends call me Bella," she just about stammered. Bella made no move to remove her hand from his.

They just stood there for a moment; intently staring at each other. The world around them seemed to fade away.

A shared look passes between Alice and Jasper. He just grins and nudges her.

"You know what, Bella... Jasper's gonna help me get the rest of the stuff and put it out. Why don't you and Carlisle just go and..."

That was all Carlisle need to hear from Alice. Still holding her hand, he led Bella to the swing at the end of the porch. Sitting there, the two swapped stories. Bella told him about her graduating high school and about the her trip her and the trip she and Alice would take to Texas to go to college.

The whole time he sat there quietly, listen to her story. Their hands constantly touching, she could feel the calluses on his hands from the ropes he uses. She thought that they gave him character. When it was his turn, she found herself scooting closer to him; her leg brushing up against his. His voice mesmerized her with it's British accent. It just turned her insides to goo!

Let see... I was born and raised in small village not far from London. My mother died when I was really young, so that left my father to raise me. I was an only child and we only had each other, no other family. He was the vicar at the village church until he passed away a few months ago; that was when I came to the United States to become a cowboy." He grinned at her.

"I'm so sorry about your father," she said with a sad look on her face.

"Thank you," he said, patting her hand. "He's in a better place."

She was quiet for moment, thinking about Charlie and what she would do if something ever happened to him. With a shake of her head to clear it, she just had to ask him about his reason for coming to the states.

A cowboy?" she asked dubiously.

"Yes, a cowboy." Carlisle looked down at their hands for a moment before looking back up at her smiling. "You see, I spent a lot of time alone growing up and they used to show these old westerns from the U.S., you know, Bonanza and my favorite, Gunsmoke on the telly and I was captivated by that life style. I did some research online and found that the Volturi Brothers are the best there is for learning how to rope and ride. So I sold everything and came to the U.S. to live out my dream."

"Did you always want to be bull rider?" Bella asked.

"Not really, that came by accident. When I got to the Volturi ranch, it was just to learn how to be a cowhand and work the stock. One day, I was assigned a different horse than what I usually rode and what I didn't know at the time when I saddled and mounted him, that it was the wrong one. Instead of getting a well seasoned horse, I ended up with one that was still in the process of being broke!" He watched for Bella's reaction to that.

She pulled away from him with a gasp and covered her mouth in shock. "Please tell me you didn't ride it!"

"Actually, I did. I managed to stay on to the shock of the head wrangler, Felix," he laughed. "When he saw how well I managed not to get myself killed, he asked me if I was interesting in bronc and bull riding. I have to say, it was one of the most exciting things I had ever done and the adrenaline rush from it was addicting, so I agreed to give it a try. I found that bull riding was more exciting than bronc. Now I work on their ranch to pay for the bull riding lessons."

"So how many competitions have you enter so far?" she asked.

"Uh... one," he answered her a bit shyly.

"You mean to tell me, that this weekend was the first time you rode in an event and you even out rode some of the top riders?" She could hardly believe that he was still a greenhorn when it came to riding. "Your not lying to me, are you?"

"I am most certainly telling you the truth my dear, Isabella," he said leaning in closer to her face, his eyes not leaving hers.

His face was close enough to hers that she could feel his breath. I wouldn't take much she thought, to press her lips against his. She no sooner got that thought out when she felt his lips upon hers. The world around them seemed to just melt away.

Carlisle pulled back shocked, when he realizing what he had done. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to seem so forward."

"Really.. Carlisle." Bella smiled at him. "Do you see me complaining?" She leaned back into him for another kiss.

He brought his hands up, caressing her face as he closed the gap between them, only this time he wanted more. Slowly he ran his tongue across her lips, asking for entrance. Bella was more than willing to let him in. Carlisle's hands trailed down her face, neck, shoulders and arms, to come to rest on her hips. Doing so, he pulled her into a more comfortable position, his lap.

Bella's emotions were all over the place; never had she ever felt like this before. She brought her hands up to run through the hair at the back of his head as she nibbled and licked his jaw, working her way back to his lips.

They were lost in their own little word til someone came and burst their bubble. Alice had her reasons for doing so. Noticing that it was starting to get pretty heavy over on the swing and with more people starting to arrive, she didn't think that they would be wanting to put on a show for all the world to see.

"Hey you guys," she said, finally getting their attention. "Lunch is ready, just thought you would like to now!" Smirking as she watch the blush cover Bella's face.

Bella hid her face in Carlisle's chest for a moment, before turning back to her friend and giving her the ol' stink-eye, "Thanks, Alice." She could feel Carlisle chuckling into her neck as he buried his face in her neck.

Mrs. Brandon came up the porch steps right then, giving them a knowing smile. She had seen the whole PDA thing, but would never tell Bella. What it was to be young and in love, she thought to herself. The older woman just kept on smiling as she made her way to the dinner triangle. Grabbing hold of the clangor, she rang it all the while hollering "Y'all come'n get it!"

Carlisle eased Bella off his lap and stood up. With a kiss to the top of her head, he placed his at the small of her back and guided her over to the table that was laden with food.

After filling their plates, they joined Alice and Jasper at a picnic table under a shady tree. Sitting side-by-side, they held hands under the table the whole time they ate. They even shared a bowl of banana pudding, fighting over who got the last vanilla wafer!

Soon the band stared playing and everyone got up and danced. Bella even taught him how to do the schottishe and the chicken dance. As they did one of the slow dances, they found themselves wrapped up in each others arms.

As they moved, Carlisle bend his head so he could whisper in her ear, "Isabella," he preferred it to Bella, "Is there someplace we can go, someplace more private?"

For some reason, Bella blushed at the thought of being alone; thought she couldn't deny the appeal of it.

Taking his hand, Bella led him to one of the barns. Since all the horses were turned out to pasture for the next day or so, no one would be coming around to disturb them. She found a couple clean horse blankets and handed them to Carlisle as she climbed the ladder to the hayloft.

Seeing what she had in mind, he followed along right behind her enjoying the view!

Bella took the blankets from him, laying them out on the loose piled hay. Laying there beside each other, things started to get heavy between them. Soon one thing lead to another and it wasn't long before they were down to their underthings. Hands that first began roaming over the material soon found their way under them.

Before long, even their underthings had disappeared. Their explorations of each other continued with their mouths, tongues and fingers finding all the little nooks and crannies. Bella was enjoying the way Carlisle could use his tongue to make her body quiver all over. He crawled back up her body, kissing it all the way. His tongue plunged into her mouth as it fought for dominance. "My dear, sweet Isabella. Please let me be inside of you." he asked, kissing down her neck.

Bella wasn't sure if she was ready for that big step. Not that she wasn't a virgin anymore, but she hadn't known him for very long. But still, there was something about him that she couldn't explain. She felt embarrassed to ask him this one question, "Do you have any protection with you?" Bella's face turned red and it ran all the way down her chest. "I'm on the pill, but I just don't want to take any unnecessary chances."

"Don't worry, Sweetheart. I would do nothing to jeopardize your safety, even though I am clean." He reaches for his pants to get his wallet.

"It's just that..." She buries her face in her hands. "I can't afford an 'accident' to happen right now.

Carlisle works quickly rolling on the condom. He lays back down, covering her body with his. "I understand, Sweetheart, I really do. I'm not ready for something like that either," he says kissing her.

Bella seemed to calm down with his words and kisses as they made love slowly. Neither one felt the need to rush. It was all consuming for the both of them.

Eventually the time came that they need to get back to the party. He helped her down the ladder, making sure she wouldn't fall.

Walking hand in hand they talked about anything and everything. They joined back up with Alice and Jasper for awhile more, before the party broke up.

He escorted her back to the house, kissing along the way. "Can I come calling on you tomorrow for a date?" He asked.

"I'm so sorry, Carlisle. Alice and I are leaving for Texas in the morning." Tears were pooling in her eyes. Even though they had just met, it was killing her to leave him.

Crestfallen, he asks, "What time are you leaving?"

"About nine o'clock. Will I see you before I go?" The tears now streaming down her face.

Cupping her face with is hands, he wipes away the tears with the pads of his thumbs, "You won't be able to keep me away!" and with that their lips meet for the final kiss of the night.

**A/N: Hope y'all enjoyed this installment of Rodeo Drive. Don't worry my dear Bell, hopefully things will work out for our two love birds...maybe.  
**

**Please click on the little button below an leave some love'n!  
**

**CC  
**


End file.
